My princes minds
by faboophoebe
Summary: Edward wants a tour of Charles kingdoms nightlife in which of course all the princes come along with Vivianna but what goes down in that night?


I don't know why I even thought of this but as I haven't written anything in a while I'm gonna start a series of side story's just random stuff really, also…. I WILL START WRITING MY OTHER FANFIC AGAIN SORRY FOR DELAY.

Warning: Rated T-M fanfic for that special stuff *wink*

The Moments

I was sitting at the table in my apartment having a cup of tea when the bell rang.

"Who could that be?" I slowly walked towards the door and opened it to see Louis there with a letter in his hand."Miss Vivianna I have a let_" he stopped talking and flushed red. His eyes kept looking down and back at my face,….oh shit, my eyes slowly shifted downwards and I was soon a bright red …I was WEARING A THONG AND A CROP TOP! "SORRY LOUIS" I slammed the door in his face full of embarrassment. I ran to my room, grabbed a pair of joggers and opened the door to see Louis board stiff, he moved his arm robotically and passed the letter, turned around and sped away with a flushed face.

I grabbed a paper grocery bag off the counter, cut some holes in it and placed it over my head and read the letter,…just wanted to be hidden anyway as I read the letter it was an invitation to Edwards kingdom for a spot of tea, GLADLY I'D GO TO SEE HIS SWEET ASS—I MEAN ROSES. I had a shower, finished breakfast, grabbed my purse and drove towards his swee- kingdom.

*1 hour later*

It was now 12:00pm and I was sitting in front of 6 princes, guess something's up…BROMANCE BETWEEN TWO OF THE PRINCE'S…no that's not it.

Keith was the first to speak…uh-oh " why did you invite us here especially this _commoner_" that made my blood boil with anger "what Keith this the first time you have had a pair of tits in front of you considering you always get the D" His face turned from a smirk to knitted eyebrows….pfft monobrow. Roberto slid his hand out for a high five which I gave him one that pissed of Keith even more, you could just see he was ready to explode…..kinky.

Edward spoke next "actually I've invited you all here today as I have a favour to ask of Vivianna" hmmmm I wonder could be sex…no I'm not gonna win in that area ever, Edward continued "Miss Vivianna I would like you to give us a tour of the night life in Charles kingdom" EHHHH AWWW NAH.

ME. Give six princes the tour of Charles at night, that's not a good idea I mean all the night clubs, bars, street racers….prostitutes….. that's not a good idea at all, I had to speak up and know the reason for this absurd idea "Prince Edward are you sure that's a good idea?" next was Keith "this is ridiculous, why would I waste my time on this when I have work to do?" next Roberto " awww Keithy weithy come on lets have some fun." Prince Glenn actually looked excited for once, not surprised he's just turned 18 course he wants to have some …special time out, Edward looked desperate for me to say yes, I nodded, he looked towards all the princes with puppy dog eyes, one by one they all said yes.

I drove back to my apartment to get changed for the night out, it was 5 by the time I got back to my apartment and we were meeting at 6:30 in the centre of Charles.

*45 minutes later*

I had just gotten ready now to tell you how fabulous I looked.

I wore a black mini skirt, with a black sparkly crop top with it that had #LOVE written on it, black fish net tights and white converse, my red hair curled and falling over m y shoulders with a black bow hair band with red lipstick and black cat eyeliner cause tonight I was gonna show them a real party.

As I was ready early I just watched T.V for the time being and then I left at 6:20 so I had 10 minutes to get there.

As was just coming to the centre I could see six people, that's them. I walked up to them and called their names. They all turned around when suddenly their faces flushed red, what was wrong with them?

*PRINCES POV*

They all slowly turned around to see Vivianna in very ….revealing clothing that gave them dirty images of what she'd be like naked while each one of them held her. They all loved her and were great at hiding it as they knew this romance wouldn't be allowed. In sync they breathed a sigh looking at her lustfully, you would think they had the same minds as they wanted to all grab and kiss her roughly, showing her what she's done to them.

Vivianna was the first to speak of course with a slight hint of shakiness in her voice from the stares they were giving her.

Keith was in love with her first, he didn't know how this happened, the constant bickering between each other slowly turned into him being under her spell, Keith gulped and nodded and with that they all set off for the nightclub.

*VIVIANNA'S POV*

She guided them through the door to the party, as soon as they entered they were hit with hot air, the heat from everyone' s body's lost in the music and each other, the smell of cheap cologne and sweat surrounded them, yet Vivianna didn't know this was going to be a night she wouldn't forget.

All the princes looked at her like she was insane, she nodded her head to an open booth pushing her way through the sweaty bodies that were around her and made them sit down as you could see they had no clue what was going on she sighed and asked "anyone wanna dance?" she was taking a leap of faith to see if anyone had the guts to get out there but no, I shrugged my shoulders and walked onto the dance floor, the last song just ended and another song was coming on called Boss by Tinashe (Ryan Hemsworth remix).

As the song begun I started to sway my hips and put my hands up in the air and let the music take over my body and be dissolved into an emotion changed into movement.

After a moment of swaying my hips I just let my body freely dance to feel a pair of hands grab my hips, I turned to see Keith there with a flushed face, I smirked knowingly and turned my head and resumed in my dance, just to tease Keith I grinded my butt against his hips and felt his hands tighten on me, I continued to dance. Suddenly I was being pulled into the corner of the room where no-one could see, he leaned forward and whispered "continue dancing" I did as he said confused in which I felt him start to move his hands upwards to cover my breasts, I gasped in pleasure but also in realisation of something grinding against my butt.

He slowly started to massage my breasts through my top in which I Iet out a loud moan which was drowned out by the music, he whipped me around and covered my mouth with his in a rough kiss, we slowly started to grind against each other in the moment, I gave out another moan which he took the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth, I could feel his hands sliding over my body with one going under my top, pulling down my bra, then massaging while his other hand grabbed my ass and massaged. The pleasure I was receiving was too much to take, I didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure, so while as Keith continued to pleasure me I slid my hand down to cover his member "fuck…" I heard a faint grunt come from his mouth as I started to massage his member, Keith started to grind against the palm of my hand.

Our Moaning couldn't be heard through the music of the night, Keith picked up my legs and started to grind against me hard "nn …Keith" it felt so good, I mean I wanted to properly have sex but I soon heard something that made that thought disappear "KEITH,VIVI WHERE ARE YOU?!" shit we don't wanna be caught in this position, I pushed Keith away and gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked away towards the toilets to make it look as if I was in there sorting out my makeup.

I went into the toilets waited a moment and walked out to see Joshua looking panicked with his eyes searching everywhere for something, his eyes stopped on me, widened and I was suddenly wrapped in a pair of muscular arms "don't scare me like that my cherry" my cherry? Is that a nickname because of my hair? Well okay, I wrapped my arms around him and spoke in a gentle voice "I was in the toilets sorting my makeup don't worry" I gave him a quick squeeze, then I began to walk back towards our booth.

Looks like the guys aren't back and are still searching for me, they should be back soon although they might be torturing Keith, I giggle at the thought. While I'm thinking about this Joshua has shut the curtain that goes around us and is sliding towards me with a lustful look in his eyes. I give him a questioning look while he picks me up and makes me straddle him, I don't know what it is about this position but I feel a rush of pleasure go towards the lower part of my body making me even more wet from earlier. Josh doesn't say anything and begins to kiss and suck my neck probably leaving marks but that's not the main thing that's on my mind right now, it's what I'm feeling. Josh picks me up and sits me down, I think he's going to sit next to me but he starts to lower onto the floor on his knees, slightly under the table, he spreads my legs and pulls my thong down and places his hand on my privates, I fling my head back in pleasure, but in my disappointment he removes his hand, I grunt in disapproval which turns into a moan, he replaced his hand with his mouth, he begins to lick me and suck on my nub which gives me waves of pleasure's I haven't felt before "my cherry …mm you do taste sweet" my face flushes red but I can't say anything back in which I grab is hair lightly and knead, I feel him smirking on my privates he continues this roughly and sticks one finger in and curls it I can't take it and feel a tight knot in my stomach and "JOSHUA" I let it all go.

I take time to catch my breath and look at josh as he stands up with a smirk on his face, with that walks towards the curtains, looks at me and smiles "you will be mine "with that he walks away.

I clean myself up before everyone comes back and wait for them.

When they all walk in Keith and Joshua quickly sit next to me …very intimately, Keith has slid his hand under my ass and is gripping it but in a way that no-one can tell while josh is gliding his hand up and down my back every so often slightly tugging on my bra. Roberto for some reason keeps glancing at me with a serious look in his eyes, I wonder what's up. I grab the drinks menu and look at the cocktails but something's bugging me about how ALL the guys are looking at me it's strange but with that decide to order a martini "what do you guys want to drink" I feel Joshua lean over while whispering "don't you think I've had enough to drink my cherry" I flush and look towards Edward to see him smiling gently at me which calms me down "can I have a white wine, cherry?" I hear a slight growl from Joshua, I nod, I look towards Wilfred him staring at me with smirk "a bottle of tequila and 6 shot glasses" well okay this is gonna turn out badly, next Keith "Martini" ….TWINZIEZ , Joshua now "make that two" …..TRINZIEZ, Roberto next damn I feel like I should be a waitress"MY CHERRY, can I have a bottle of red?" and of course Glenn "gin n' tonic" with that I stand up and begin to shuffle round the table but as I get to Edward my foot gets stuck on the corner of the table with me falling onto Edwards lap, my tummy on his legs with my ass pointing directly towards Wilfred! I heave a sigh and apologize to Edward, I feel something squeezing my breast and realise its Edwards hand, I look up at him to see him serious while staring into my eyes I quickly get up and run to the bar.

What is happening?

That's the end of that if I get comments asking me to continue this I might or comment if you just want different side storys you name it up to you thanks for reading

I WILL CONTINUE MY LAST FANFIC ILL BE POSTION 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS THIS WEEKEND


End file.
